Opposite Sides
by zorradesombra
Summary: Bella comes to Forks at age 17. She meets the Cullen family. They all become friends. But is Bella really a normal human? Why did she come to live with Charlie at all? And who is the boy that really captures her heart? Not the best summary I've ever written, but I don't want to give away something that will be discovered as you read Also, NON-CANNON PAIRINGS happen.
1. New Girl

**A/N: ****Welcome to chapter one of my first cross-over. I will not tell you with what, you will have to guess. No worries though, it will be really obvious in later chapters. This chapter more or less introduces the characters to each other. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Twilight, I just play with the characters.**

**EDWARD**

Alice is all excited. Apparently she met this new girl in her first class. I can tell that my sister smells a project. Rose has also met this new girl. She seems less impressed, but still the girl made an impression. I'm not sure exactly what this has to do with me, but they both are convinced that it has _a lot_ to do with me. This new girl, named Bella, is all that they talk about, and think about, during lunch time.

I get to meet the infamous Bella when she walks into my biology class. Because no one else wanted to be my lab partner she is assigned to be. This could be interesting. The first thing that I notice is that she smells different. I mean, each living thing has its own scent, but she does not even smell human. I spend most of my class trying to figure out what she could be. She does not smell like those dogs on the reservation. There is no hint of werewolf. What could she be?

Of course, the teacher tries to embarrass me in front of the class by asking an unexpected question. I answer it correctly and look him in the eyes. Clearly he is surprised but he moves on. It's not easy to surprise someone who can read minds. Even if I had not known the answer from the many trips through high school I have made, I could have simply pulled it out of his mind. He was practically shouting the answer at me anyway. That is the exact moment that it hits me. I cannot read her mind. I can't read her mind at all. There is not even a soft buzzing of emotion. I find that interesting.

"What did you think of Bella?" Alice asks me expectantly on our way home.

"I find her…interesting," I reply carefully. There is no need to get Alice any more into trying to set me up with this new girl.

"Was it her smell? I think she smells supernatural," Emmett comments. He apparently had P.E. class with her. He thinks about the way she spiked the volleyball right into Jessica's face after Jessica made some kind of slight on Bella's pale complexion.

"I can't feel her," Jasper adds quietly. He is thinking about the history class they share. She was like an island of calm. The void was the thing that confused and pleased my brother.

"I can't see her at all," Alice sounds really excited about that. She too is thinking of that history class where she tried again and again to look into the girl's future. She even tried looking into our future to see if she showed up again. The weird thing is that our future seemed to change from moment to moment.

"You always like it when surprising things happen that are not deadly," I respond to her thoughts.

"That's because they so rarely happen for her," Jasper smiles at his love and squeezes her hand.

"I think she could be trouble," Rose finally says what has been on her mind.

"Babe, even I can tell you are not really convinced of that," Emmett chuckles. Rose simply crosses her arms and sinks into her seat.

Weeks pass and I am not closer to finding an answer about Bella. She only speaks when she has to. While she answers questions that any of my family poses for her, she does not interact a whole lot. She seems to not want to really connect with anyone here. Alice thinks that she is just biding time. I'm not sure. Rose has decided that she likes Bella. Alice has decided to not take no for an answer. Those two will practically hound Bella until she caves and becomes their friend. This could prove entertaining. Emmett and Jasper are trying to be supportive, but the three of us have a bet going for the likelihood of Bella caving.

"So, you finally got Bella to agree to a day in Seattle," I comment as I do an internal victory dance. I won the bet.

"Yes, and you are not allowed to come along and ruin our chances of getting her to like us because of your emo phase," Rose glares at me.

"No worries," I laugh.

"He has been decidedly less emo since Bella came around," Alice pounces on that.

"He has also been decidedly obsessive about what makes her different," Jasper jumps on the bandwagon. He's just annoyed that he didn't win. He thought Bella would not hold out this long. I just roll my eyes at them all.

The day out went without a hitch. My sisters are very excited. They even convinced Bella to come sit with us at lunch. She gets along great with everyone. Well, she is interacting with us, at least. She is wary about my family which is completely understandable. We do what we can to seem like normal, mortal teens. Bella is particularly observant though. I think she notices that our eyes change color. We have had to start hunting almost nightly to try and keep that trait under control. One good thing is that she is a big fan of personal space, so there is little chance of her touching us and noticing that too.

We now hunt every day so there is no chance that Bella will notice anything out of the ordinary. She seemed to notice our eye color, even when we hunted every other day. Carlisle and Esme have yet to meet her, but they want us to invite Bella over. Actually, she has become quite the fixture in our lives. Alice and Rose spend every afternoon at the library doing homework with her. Jasper shows up for that a lot. Even Emmett has made the occasional appearance.

We have learned some about Bella too. Her parents are divorced and up until this year she lived with her slightly flighty mother. She won't say why she moved in with Charlie, the chief of police here, though. Alice and Rose managed to find out that Bella has a boyfriend, but he does not live near Forks. I can't help but feel disappointed, but I don't know why I feel like that.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Review if you please.**


	2. Knowledge

**A/N: This chapter jumps a bit, but it is fun to write the Cullens being confused. If you read my other Twilight stories, then you know that I do change Bella in a way that makes the vampires confused.**

**I do not own Twilight, I just play with the characters.**

**EDWARD**

It's been a few months since Bella moved to Forks. My family is super careful around her, but she still might suspect something. Who knew someone would be that observant. She is not fazed that we don't eat. She does not even ask us why we don't eat. The eye color thing too. Bella noticed, but never commented on it. Maybe I'm being paranoid.

**ALICE**

I think Bella is going to be a big part of our lives for a long time. I can see us ending up places, but I cannot see what leads us there. This could be really amazing. By amazing, I mean full of twists that I cannot see coming. Usually that kind of thing annoys me, but for some reason this time it just feels like good times are about to start.

**EMMETT**

I don't know what the big fuss is about. I bet Bella would be totally cool with knowing that we were vampires. She seems like she is used to unusual, if not supernatural. But no, we have to maintain the secrecy so we don't piss off the Volturi. What a drag. I have never been so stuffed in my entire life. This whole have to hunt every night thing is driving me up a wall. The only funny part of this is the obsessive way Edward is dealing with the situation, especially how much more obsessive he has gotten since we learned that Bella is in a long distance relationship. Hey, if her boyfriend is fine with her being so far away, he should also be fine with the fact that other guys will be interested.

**ROSALIE**

I can't believe how stupid Edward is being. Clearly he is smitten with Bella, yet he does nothing about it. Bella does say she has a boyfriend, but we've never seen him. Sometimes when she hangs out with Alice and me she talks to this supposed boyfriend on the phone. I like Bella, but I'm just saying that I haven't actually seen this boyfriend so he can't be that important, if he even exists.

**EMMETT**

Yet another hunting trip, I am just so bored with it. I want a real hunting trip where I can find me a bear. Wait…I think I smell one near us. Even though none of us feed on human blood, we all have different tastes. I like bears. There is something about the challenge of taking one down slow that makes their blood taste sweeter to me. I head off in the direction of the scent. On my way, I pass pretty much all of my family hunting for meals. Jazz must sense my excitement because he starts to follow me. Edward picks up on my thoughts and does the same. Those two always like a show. We usually compete to have the most awesome hunting story.

Finally I find the bear. He is a big guy. This is going to be epic. I launch at him as he takes a swipe at me. We wrestle on the ground for a bit. I put him out of his misery. The only down side is that none of my clothes got ripped. The story is not brag worthy unless there is evidence of the tussle. My brothers find my pouting funny. They are getting a good guffaw out of it. I drain the bear. It is still tasty, even if my story is not going to win this round.

Something to the side of the clearing we are in catches our attention. Shit, someone is there…

**EDWARD**

Bella is walking through the forest we are hunting in. Did she see Emmett's display? She had to have seen it. She was along the edge of the clearing when we saw her. However, she kept going like she saw nothing. Stranger still, an owl was flying with her. When we went to stop her though, it was like she vanished. Bella simply was not there. This could be bad.

My entire family is on edge. Alice and Rose went to see if Bella was at home the next day, but Charlie told them that she was gone for the weekend but would be back for school on Monday. Carlisle does not know exactly how to handle this. If she saw something, then how can we play it off and not tell her the truth? Emmett took down a big bear for heaven's sake. Finally we decide to invite her over after school to work on homework and pump her for information. That way we can find out exactly how much she saw and suspects. We can take it from there and create a plausible story or we could leave. No one would believe her story if she told them. Charlie might take it to heart a little, because he is her father. But no one would really listen.

**ALICE**

Who knew a weekend could last that long? Bella has been acting normal all through the school day. We haven't heard a whisper about what she might have seen. This whole not being able to see her future thing is now annoying. I just can't see how this afternoon is going to go. Midterms are coming up, so at least we can claim a study session is needed today. She agreed without hesitation. What could that mean? Anyway, I'm just going to have to wait until she gets here. What a way for her to meet Carlisle and Esme. Bella's here. We all gather and wait for her to get to the door.

"Is this an intervention?" she jokes when she sees us all waiting around.

"Ummm, no?" Emmett's response makes her smile even more.

"Sorry guys, I just stopped by to tell you that I can't stay this afternoon, something came up rather suddenly. Oh, and no worries, I already knew you were vampires," she even winked. We were floored and speechless. She saw our faces and it was like something clicked.

"Interesting, I knew what you were, but you have no clue what I am," she mutters as she leaves. We cannot move. How did she know? What is she?

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review if you please. Feel free to be very vocal. Also, any thoughts on the crossover part?**


	3. WTF

**A/N: Anyone remember that game show from the 1990s called Figure It Out on Nick? This chapter reminds me of it. I think they rebooted it recently…**

**I do not own Twilight, I just play with the characters.**

**EDWARD**

"How did she already know?" Rose demands.

"I think she knew when she got here," Jasper comments quietly.

"You might be right. But she never said anything," Alice chimes in.

"I, for one, would like to know what she is," Emmett gets straight to the part he is interested in. We all look at Carlisle expectantly. He has been around the longest, so he is the most likely to know of any other supernatural beings there are and what the traits are.

"I'm not sure what she is. But let's look at the facts. She has no scent," Carlisle starts off the new subject.

"I can't see her at all, just how things turn out as a result of some influence she has," Alice adds.

"I can't feel what she is feeling, nor can I influence her feelings," Jasper states.

"I can't read her mind," I don't want them to get along without me on this.

"In short, it's just like she is not there at all," Esme sums up.

"Hey, she basically vanished too," Emmett is a little like a toddler some times. He has a good point this time.

"What do you think all of that means?" Rose sounds frustrated.

"When I was with the Volturi, we had dealings with a lot of different kinds of supernatural beings. Bella knew about us like she has come across our kind before. It would seem that she was more observant than we were. I wonder if she isn't something that we have come across before as well, we just did not connect that we came across them," Carlisle has definitely lost Emmett in this thought process.

"Why can't we just ask her?" Emmett whines.

"That is an option," Rose stands by her guy.

"I'm not sure I can wait until tomorrow to find out," Alice pouts.

"I think that you can," Jasper grins a wicked grin at her. You don't have to read minds to be able to see what he has in mind to help distract her through the night.

**ALICE**

Bella has not been in school since she told us that she already knew we were vampires. In fact, she hasn't been in Forks since then. Charlie is not telling anyone where she went. Edward tried to read his mind, but it got all fuzzy whenever Charlie thought about Bella at all. Something is blocking out Edward's ability and it probably has to do with what Bella is. It's been a week. I wonder where she went off to.

Exactly two weeks since she left, Bella walks back into the school. She is chilly, to say the least, towards us. I know that something has happened, but I don't know what. We still sit with her at lunch, but she sits at a table and we move to be with her. She seems really suspicious of us in a way that she was not before.

**ROSALIE**

Bella is all but silent around us. She refuses to see us outside of school since she got back. She is not behind on her school work despite the length her absence. Alice is really down. I am too, if I'm being honest. Bella was a good friend and now it is like she is angry with us. I just wish I knew what happened. What changed things? She knew we were vampires before she left and everything was fine. I wonder if she didn't run across some not vegetarian vampires on her trip and that has changed things.

**EDWARD**

Everything has suddenly gotten a blue tinge. My whole family is mourning for our friend that is still in the same school. Bella won't talk about the change. In fact, unless it is about school she won't talk to us at all. I haven't seen her take up with any of the other students either. This kind of isolation is not healthy for a girl her age. Well, it's not healthy for anyone, but Bella is the main concern now. I bet her boyfriend broke up with her. That must have been what suddenly came up and made her leave. She probably flew to see him and try to convince him that they could work things out. She does not seem depressed though, just suspicious. She could have gone to talk to him and ended up breaking up with him. She might have even found him cheating on her. I guess that is all pretty wishful thinking though. I'm sure Bella will talk to us when she is ready. Until then we will just have to be patient and persistent. If it is troubles with her boyfriend, then she will need some comfort too…

**ALICE**

It's been a whole week of this strange behavior from Bella. Today, however, she seems to be looking forward to something even thought the good chief dropped her off this morning. She even talked to Rose and me during class. Edward is not going to like this. Her boyfriend is coming today. She didn't say why or for how long he was going to be staying here. She is really excited and that is contagious. Rose and I are happy for her and not just because she is talking to us again. She just lights up when she talks about him though. Maybe now we can get to the bottom of this whole thing and find out what happened while she was gone and, more importantly, what she is.

For some reason, Emmett is dragging his feet. School ended like fifteen minutes ago. We are just now heading for the parking lot. Rose is giving him a hard time. Jasper and Edward just seem to be with him on this for some reason. Rose gasps and I look up to see why. Oh. My. God. I don't believe what I am seeing. A beautiful, emerald green Harley Davidson pulls into the lot and parks in front of where Bella is waiting. A huge grin spreads across her face. She launches herself at the gorgeous blonde when he dismounts and removes his helmet. They share a kiss that makes me feel like I'm intruding on their moment by watching. Huh, that must be the boyfriend.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review if you please. Thoughts on the first part of the crossover? There are more than two contributing worlds for this story.**


	4. Awkward Turtle

**A/N: So, it seems that there are readers who would like the story to keep updating. That makes me happy. Also, I may have had a lot of fun with Edward's reaction.**

**I do not own Twilight, I just play with the characters.**

**ALICE**

I think Edward might be broken. Bella and her gorgeous boyfriend left like an hour ago. Emmett and Jasper are trying to fold Edward into the car. It is not going well, as evidenced by the fact that it has been about an hour. It took a minute for the rest of us to pick up our jaws off of the pavement. I mean that Harley is beautiful, but that boyfriend is…wow. But Edward is still just standing there, staring at the spot where Bella and her boyfriend kissed. He won't move. Finally Jasper sighs and forces a peaceful calm to make Edward pass out. It is not going to be fun when he wakes up.

**ROSALIE**

Bella's boyfriend is way hot. Who knew she had such great taste? He looks totally badass. I think that I might have underestimated that girl. Granted, I knew that she was different, but there is the distinct possibility that I underestimated her by a lot. Poor Edward, I don't think that he can hope to compete. I mean, I saw the way they kissed and held each other. More importantly though, I saw the way those two looked at each other. They are in love. I wonder if maybe they are boyfriend and girlfriend like Emmett and I are boyfriend and girlfriend. That is to say, that they are married but have to pose otherwise due to their age, or rather the age that they are pretending to be.

**EDWARD**

…

**JASPER**

I hate to do it, but Edward is beyond any kind of normal behavior. He came to a little bit ago and is still speechless. To be honest, I didn't know you could make a vampire pass out. I was hoping for so relaxed he would finally be able to get shoved into the car. Carlisle found the whole thing fascinating and humorous. I might have to give Edward lots of encouragement to stay calm the next time we see Bella, especially if her boyfriend is around. You don't have to be able to feel their feelings or even read their minds to see how much those two care about each other. I am actually surprised that he let her be so far away for any amount of time. I would not be able to not be with Alice for very long at all. Man, this house is getting oppressive with the amount of awkwardness that everyone is feeling.

**EMMETT**

That bike looked like a Nightster, but if it was then it had to be customized. I bet it cost a fortune. Bella's guy sure has good taste in Harleys. Well, he has good taste in girls too. Bella is way amazing. I have known her briefly, but I feel like she is a sister already. If that guy hurts her, I will break him into pieces and then take that amazing piece of machinery. Poor Edward though. He has some weird fixation on Bella that makes this great discovery seem like something that no one should talk about. I hate those things.

**EDWARD**

I don't believe it. Her boyfriend came to her. How could he not, really? The real question should be how could he have ever left her side? But to see them together really showed me something. They are in love. Well, she is really in love with him. I was not paying attention to him. But, love can fade. Why do I even care? She is not a vampire and therefore we could have never really been together. I don't care what she is. I will never bring the curse down upon her that has befallen my whole family. Come on Edward, snap out of it. I don't love her. I just feel oddly protective of her. She has a boyfriend that she is apparently crazy about. I will never consider having a mate, especially one that I would have to change. There is no reason for me to be behaving this way. Honestly, Jasper is staying way too close. I need to get over this shock. Why is it such a shock, anyway? What is she, to have such an effect on me? Who is she, really, to make me act this way? I mean, my whole family is ignoring the elephant in the room. Emmett makes the awkward turtle hand sign every so often, but that is just something that he does.

**BELLA**

I don't know which is more exciting, the feel of the wind whipping around me or the feel of once more being united with the man that I love. I had not expected the Cullen family to be loitering after school. They knew I was excited. I could not help myself. I know why I am here, but they seem different from the rest of the vampire community. Alice and Rose are nice to me. Okay, Alice is nice to me. Rose and I banter, mostly. She can be a bit of a bitch sometimes, but then again so can I. I could not hold it in. I talked to them about my giddiness despite the fact that I simply should not have been speaking to them at all.

I hold on tighter and he rubs my arm in response. I know it is silly and girly and completely ridiculous, but even after knowing him this long he can still give me butterflies in my stomach and make my heart skip a beat. We've actually known each other since we were in diapers. While we have been friends for as long as I can remember, it was not until four years ago that we started dating. Okay, saying that we were boyfriend and girlfriend. You can't really date at thirteen. I know we are young, but I can easily see us being together for the rest of our lives. If we can survive being sorted into rival houses for seven years, we can make it through anything.

"You okay back there, Bella?" his silky voice comes through the headset.

"You know it, Draco. Let's burn some rubber!" I reply. He obliges me instantly. I love this man.

**A/N: Well, know you know the big crossover. There will be characters from other fandoms along the way. Thanks so much for reading! Review if you please.**


	5. What Were You Thinking?

**A/N: ****I have a confession. Emmett might be my favorite comic relief for a story. His character is just so lovably dense sometimes. Keep that in mind here at the beginning.**

**I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter, I just play with the characters.**

**ALICE**

"Dude, today is Friday. We won't be seeing Bella until Monday. Don't forget that Charlie is out of town this weekend," Emmett waggles his eyebrows at Edward.

"What, exactly, are you trying to say?" acid drips from Edward's words.

"I think you know what I'm saying. Bella and boyfriend will be holed up all weekend," Emmett just keeps on going.

"Fat lot of help you three are," Edward turns his attention at the rest of us.

"I might help out if I don't die laughing," Jazz manages to get out in between fits of chuckles.

Rose and I have collapsed in a pile of giggles that do not allow us to get any words out. Leave it to Emmett to be amazingly dense about his words and their affect on Edward. I guess he could be trying to get under Edward's skin, but that is not Emmett's style at all. This is just priceless.

**EDWARD**

I can't kill my brother. Emmett does not mean to be this insensitive. He is just happy that Bella is happy. Besides, Carlisle might be upset if I kill him. Esme definitely will be upset. I can't do that to them.

"I'm heading to Alaska for the weekend," I huff as I head out the door. Their laughter follows me. This weekend is going to be an eternity.

**BELLA**

"No worries. Charlie is gone for the weekend," I say as I pull Draco in the house after me.

"I wasn't worried. Charlie loves me," he plops his bag on the floor.

"He tolerates you. _I_ am the one that loves you," I roll my eyes. Draco pulls me to him.

"The one that matters loves me then. And I love her too," he whispers. There go those damn shivers again.

"Are you trying to sweet talk me?" I give him an innocent look that is complete with big eyes. I can feel his heart beat faster.

"That's where I'm starting," he brushes his lips against mine.

"I'm on my guard against you. We haven't even caught up yet and already you are trying to seduce me. My girlfriend senses are tingling," I realize that I actually made a valid point at the same time that Draco does.

"I'd like to make you tingle," he does not skip a beat.

Damn him and those amazing eyes. He holds me closer and gently closes the gap between our mouths. I sigh. This is heaven. His tongue lightly runs along my lower lip, asking permission. My mouth opens of its own accord. I briefly struggle to remember what we were supposed to be doing. The moment his tongue starts to dance with mine all coherent thoughts flee from my head. The only things that matter are the way this gorgeous man makes me feel and how I make him feel.

**ROSALIE**

I can't believe what I am seeing. That bitch is taking advantage of Edward in his time of pain. I knew that his trip to Alaska was a bad idea. We all got very serious a couple of minutes after Edward sulked out of the house. I know that was because Jasper realized the seriousness of the situation. Sometimes his gift is a pain in the ass, but he did a good thing by deflating the mirth when he did. At least I know they aren't going at it like rabbits. Edward would really hate himself after he realized what he had done…and with whom he had done it.

**ALICE**

"Edward, you can't possibly think that bringing her here would make the fact that Bella really is happy and in love with her blonde boyfriend any more tolerable for you," I hiss once we are out of hearing range. Thankfully I convinced him to go hunting with me and Jazz while Rose and Emmett detain Tanya.

"Alice, I like Tanya. She is a good friend," is his response. I simply cannot hold in my snort.

"You can be such an idiot sometimes. Really, it is painful to watch," I add.

"If you are suggesting what I think you are suggesting…" he starts.

"You know she does not feel the same way about you that you feel about her. That bitch has been trying to bed you since the first time she laid eyes on you. It is really cruel to try and pull the friend card. She just wants to find a way to snare you and if it takes a low action during a time when you are clearly depressed, then so be it," I practically explode. Jazz squeezes my hand to calm me down without using his gift.

**EDWARD**

The weekend has finally ended. I really did not expect Tanya to follow me home. She is being very understanding, all things considered. I know that Alice is right, but something inside me just won't let my friendship with Tanya fade away. Maybe I judged her too quickly. My whole life I have been judging things too quickly. Rose can attest to how big an ass I can be by judging quickly and being vocal about my decision.

"Edward?" Tanya interrupts my thoughts.

"Is there something on your mind?" I grin a bit at my unintentional joke.

"I think it's time that I headed back home. I know that it has not even been a day, but this whole thing just feels wrong to me. I want you to choose me for your mate, but not when you are in such a funk about another woman. I think it is best for you if I just disappear," she surprises me with that.

"But…" I try and think of something I can say that will make her stay. I need her to make this whole mess alright.

"No, I don't want to be your silver medal. I don't want you to come and visit me either. At least not until you can say that you feel the same way about me as I feel about you," she looks like she wants to cry.

With that as her goodbye, Tanya ran back to Alaska. Alice might be wrong. Tanya didn't try and trap me into a relationship with her. She just gave me an ultimatum. I am so confused. I find myself really interested in Bella despite myself. I can't bring myself to try a relationship with Tanya despite the fact that she likes me in spite of my ass-ish tendencies. I need to talk with Carlisle about this.

**A/N: ****I have made a decision that some of you might not like. Draco and Bella are going to be really solid as a couple...at least for now. Fear not, Edward will meet someone. Things might change later, we'll see how things progress. Anyway, does anyone else think bitch when they think of Tanya? I don't know why, but I have always felt that way about her. I might have changed her a bit to fit this chapter. Any feelings on her speech of sorts?**** Thanks for reading! Review if you please.**


	6. WaitWhat?

**A/N: I am ahead in writing this story, but when I catch up with my posting I shall try to update regularly, preferably weekly, but no promises. **

**I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter, I just play with the characters.**

**BELLA**

Wow, the weekend just flew by. I can't believe it took us until last night to catch up. I know that I really, really missed Draco. I also know that he really, really missed me too. I guess we just needed to feel closer together for awhile. And do I ever feel close to him now. Sadly, now we are heading to school on his bike. I am so glad that he is going to be here long enough to register for school here. Of course we will have all the same classes. Thank goodness for magic to ensure that. We can work on what brought me here together, like it always should be. I wonder how the Cullen family will react to Draco. Charlie reacted better that I thought he would. It was like he knew what was coming and had accepted it. He didn't even bring out the whole 'I'm the chief of police' thing, which was a huge relief.

**ALICE**

"You are so impatient sometimes," Rose comments as I bounce on my heels.

"Like you are not just as anxious to grill Bella about her boyfriend as I am," I roll my eyes at my sister.

We got here early because Rose and I rushed the boys. The sound of that motorcycle coming down the road tells us that Bella and her boyfriend are early too. Hmmm, that could mean that he has paperwork to fill out. It might be hard to get Bella alone and pump her for information now. They park and the boyfriend holds Bella's hand to give her a little extra balance while she dismounts…before he himself gets off. They are too cute. We all know Bella would not have waited for him to dismount and then give her a hand. Poor Edward, she really is happy.

They are in every class together. It's not even lunch and I can call that. Rose and I couldn't catch Bella's eye to wave her over to us. She was lost in the world of her and her boyfriend. I can't make myself annoyed at them. I know that people see me and Jasper the same way. Rose, on the other hand, is having no problems being frustrated with the whole thing.

Finally, just before lunch, Bella has to go to the bathroom. Boyfriend can't follow her there. Rose and I make our move. We are going to corner Bella and ask her to meet with our whole family about what she knows and what she is and why she is here. Okay, we might start with having her tell us everything about her boyfriend. I am dying with curiosity and I know that Rose is feeling the same way.

"So, the boyfriend is going to be attending Forks High," I try for subtle first.

"Yeah, it'll be great," Bella replies as she washes her hands.

"Tell us everything," demands Rose.

"How about Draco and I meet with your entire family and discuss a few things first," Bella sort of hedges.

"That's fine. We are free tonight,' I answer confidently.

"His name is Draco?" Rose asks in disbelief.

"Yes, his name is Draco. He is completely amazing. You will find that out for yourselves though. Oh, and I'm eating lunch with him. You guys are welcome to join us, of course," Bella says as she heads back to class.

**BELLA**

"I'm nervous," I crinkle my nose at Draco. He looks hot, like always. I look…well, I look like I'm wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"Why? These are your friends, right?" he wraps his arms around me and looks right through my eyes into my soul. How does he do that?

"Well, I guess so. I mean I was supposed to just be watching them. They just turned out to be different than I was expecting," I break eye contact and rest my forehead on his chest.

"It will be fine. From the brief time I have spent with them, I think you are dead on," he assures me.

"I know, but for some reason it's like I am bringing you into a really awkward situation and I don't know why," I sigh and try to bury my face deeper.

"You can't hide. Come on, it's time to go," he gives me a quick hug and then practically drags me to his bike. Charlie is not home yet, so we lock the door as we leave.

**ALICE**

Bella and her boyfriend…Draco…his name is Draco…are very punctual. They are also cute. I can't get over it. Jazz rolls his eyes and my sudden wave of giddiness. Can I help it if I find them adorable? I think not. Anyway, they were here exactly when they said they would be. Introductions were not too painful, especially since Tanya had left. We don't know what happened. Edward is not talking about it. Most, if not all, of us are just glad that she is gone.

The small talk went fairly well, but Bella does not really do small talk very often so her attention seems to wander to the reason that they came. I think we are about to get to the good part.

"Actually, we have something in particular we want to discuss. I'm sure you will feel the same way too. We will be candid, but we hope that you will offer the same courtesy," Bella sounds hesitant.

"Of course," Carlisle assures her. She and her boyfri…Draco share a glance and then she takes a deep breath.

"I was sent to Forks to watch you, not to spend time with Charlie," she tells us.

"Who sent you here?" Carlisle does not seem surprised by this.

"The Ministry did. Well, all of the Ministries did, really," Drace answers.

"What are you?" Emmett cannot hold it in. We all grin at his impatience.

"I'm a witch, Draco is a wizard," Bella responds while still smiling.

"Why would you need to watch us?" Jasper asks quietly. Leave it to my man to be thinking possible attack. Bless his soldier's heart.

"Because of your tie with the Volturi, of course," Draco seems a bit surprised that we would not put that together. What do _they_ have to do with this?

**A/N: Any theories? Thanks for reading! Review if you please.**


	7. The Problem at Hand

**A/N: Okay, I'm updating a total of twice a week, more or less. Since I have two stories updating currently that means each story gets updated once a week. I have a few other story ideas that I am working on. They will hopefully be ready before I catch up to where I am. Thanks for those of you that are reading, but especially to those that have, or are still, reading multiple of my stories.**

**Side Note: KRAlover, I heart that you review regularly. Thanks so much!**

**I do not own Twilight, I just play with the characters.**

**ALICE**

"It's been quite some time since I have affiliated with the Volturi," Carlisle comments.

"That's true, but one can never be too careful about these things," Draco responds.

"Have the Volturi interfered with the magical governments?" Esme speaks up.

"I suppose the best place to start is the beginning. Witches and wizards have gone missing as of late. At first it was only a few with hermit like tendencies, but lately those that have gone missing are members of the various ministries of magic around the world. The ministries have decided since then that the best way to go about protecting our kind is to form a sort of a special forces group to hunt down threats to our way of life and take care of them as the members see fit…" Bella starts her tale.

"So, you two are in that group?" Emmett interrupts.

"Don't be silly. We are just out of school. Actually, we tested out of our last year at school. Bella was approached because of her connection to Forks. I am here because we work really well together. She can take care of this one by herself. I just missed her," Draco's tone is even. He just has to get used to Emmett.

**BELLA**

"I told you that they did not know anything," I can't help but feel smug.

"I never doubted you," Draco assures me as he raises my hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Know anything about what?" Edward sounds annoyed.

"About the disappearances and the involvement of your own government," for a vampire he sure is slow on the uptake.

"I assure you that we do not have any real ties with the Volturi. We do not share their views on many things, anything having to do with kidnapping other supernatural beings definitely falls under that," Carlisle sounds like he is trying to appease us, but he seems sincere all the same.

"Then that means that we can move on then," Draco is giving Edward the eye. Hmm, wonder what that is about. I will have to grill my dear boyfriend about that later.

"Move on to where?" Emmett asks.

"I don't think so. I mean, just because they are not in line with most of the other vampires in the world does not mean that the Volturi won't come to a 'friend' when they run into problems," I respond to Draco. Emmett stomps his foot like a little kid, which elicits a smack upside the head courtesy of his true love, Rose.

"You have a valid point. Witches and wizards do have medical needs that those stuffy vamps will not know how to handle," Draco chuckles at the thought of the Volturi trying to care for anyone.

"I am confused," Emmett throws up his hands in defeat.

"We don't know what they are doing with the missing witches and wizards. If anyone at the combined agency knows, they aren't telling. But there are very few vampire doctors. Actually, there is only one that we know about. And the Volturi would want to handle any problems they run into in house," I turn and look at Carlisle.

"That is certainly the truth. The Volturi would do everything in their power to handle things quietly," the good doctor agrees.

The possibilities are basically endless when you throw more than one supernatural being together. The Cullen family is as confused as we are though. It is nice to know that there are nice vampires out there. Not that a vampire hasn't been nice to Draco and me before, they have. It's just that they wanted something from us when they were nice.

**ALICE**

Bella and Draco left a couple hours ago. The talk went…well, it went weird. I had no idea that the Volturi were collecting witches and wizards. The million dollar question is, what could they possibly want with those witches and wizards? I'll be damned if I know. Bella and Draco agreed that Carlisle will most likely be called upon by our ridiculously lavish government. What those two don't know is that they usually keep tabs on us because they want us to join their Elite Guard. Both Bella and Draco are smart enough to piece things together though. We need to be up front with them about that. Okay, we need a family meeting to discuss these things before we have another session with those two. I'm sure that Bella and Draco are talking about how things went too. That is, if they are even talking at all at this point. They are so touchy-feely. I love it. You can really see the effect each one has on the other.

Edward needs to watch out. Draco noticed his odd behavior. He needs to accept that Bella has a boyfriend and they are really happy. He keeps asking me about her future. I don't know how many times I have to tell him that I cannot see her or her boyfriend at all before he will commit it to memory. Who knew Edward would be so obsessive about any girl, let alone one that is not a vampire? Rose and I need to start looking for someone new for him to focus on. He is basically stalking Bella already. Eventually he is going to see waaaaaay more of Draco than what he ever wanted to. Carlisle has talked to him and we are all trying to get him to leave her alone. Rose is finding poetic justice in the situation though. Who can blame her? I mean Edward was an ass when she turned. He dismissed her without giving her a chance. Now he is getting a taste of his own medicine from Bella.

Back to the topic at hand, Alice. Man, I can have the attention span of a squirrel sometimes. Anyway, I wish we at least had a direction to look in about the Volturi's actions. What I really wish for is that I could see something about the missing witches and wizards. The whole surprise aspect of being friends with Bella is suddenly losing its appeal when it applies to a bigger picture. Damn, Edward was right. I did get tired of not being able to see her future a lot sooner than I thought I would.

**A/N: Anyone think that Alice would ever admit that Edward was right? I don't think I would hold **_**my**_** breath…**


	8. Sarah

**A/N: ****Okay, be fully prepared. This is the chapter where another story joins us. Kind of got the idea for this, though not really the character portrayal from a particular source that will be sited in the End Notes.**

**KRAlover: Edward was right that Alice would tire of not being able to see the future for someone.**

**I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter, I just play with the characters.**

**BELLA**

As if having Draco with me were not enough, a dear friend that I have known since we were both in diapers is on her way here too. She will be visiting for at least until Draco gets back. Draco had to run home for a couple of days. His father is currently threatening to die. I love Draco. He is the polar opposite of his father. His father is a painful, painful man to deal with. He is Draco's father though, so he will be there in case this time the bastard really does kick the bucket. Lucius has been positively vile about Draco and I since we started seeing each other. The Malfoy family is pureblood in the strictest, most inbred possible way. It is a miracle that Draco turned out healthy and amazing. While my mother is also from a pureblood line, Charlie is a muggle. My parents met during my mom's rebellious phase. She basically slept with him to piss off her parents. They end result was me. Apparently it was a huge scandal. Lucius can't stand the muggle blood that runs through my veins right along with my magical blood.

Draco and Lucius had a huge fight about me. I will never forget how he stood up for our love in spite of his father threatening to disown him. It was a completely empty threat as Draco is an only child. Fortunately, my mother's family was insulted enough to come to my defense…sort of. They said that I was more than good enough for a Malfoy. Draco and I still get a kick out of the look on his parents' faces when my grandfather told them that. Draco loves his father. He just wants to lead his own life.

"I'm torn," I sigh as I lean against Draco on the bed. We were both trying to read.

"About what?" he asks as he wraps his arm around me comfortably.

"I'm sad that you have to go, but I'm excited that Sarah is coming to visit while you are gone," I snuggle closer.

"It's okay to be happy to see your best friend again. It has been awhile since you could spend any time together. I'm sad that I have to leave too, but it will only be for a couple of days," he rests his cheek on my head.

"I know. Be safe though," I turn to look him in the eyes.

"I will be. You need to be too," he whispers right before his lips brush against mine, banishing my worried thoughts. He leaves tomorrow so tonight has to really count.

**ALICE**

"Best friend?" I can't believe that she does not think of me that way.

"Yeah, Sarah is great. You will totally love her. Everyone does," Bella smiles a secret smile, like she just said something funny.

"Does she know about you being a witch?" I'm not sure that I exactly want to hear the answer.

"Of course she knows that I am a witch. She is completely used to supernatural beings hovering around," Bella assures me.

"What do you mean?" it sounds like this Sarah might be something supernatural herself.

"Well, I'll let her tell you that. But she is completely human," Bella won't give anything more away. Damn her loyalty to this stupid best friend from way back.

I can't help but pout. Jasper senses my blue mood and sends a wave of comfort my way. Draco had to head home, wherever that is, and now this new face comes into the picture. I have to keep my chin up. Bella and I haven't known each other that long. Of course she has some friends that she has known longer and feels closer to. It is nothing personal. The day creeps by at a pace that puts the glaciers to shame. Eventually it is time for Bella to go pick up Sarah from the airport. Because I am apparently a glutton for punishment, I tell her that I will drive. Sometimes I amaze myself with my brilliant ideas. This is going to suck sooo much ass.

**BELLA**

I'm not sure why Alice insisted on driving when I pick up Sarah. She clearly thinks that she and I are best friends or will be soon enough. I could tell by the way she acted after I told her Sarah was coming and we had been best friends for basically our whole lives. Oh, well. Alice will love Sarah. They will get along, if for no other reason than they both like me.

"Alice, you drive like a maniac," I strain not to yell at the little pixie while I hold onto the seat in what can only be described as a death grip.

"Relax, Bella. I'm not going _that_ fast. Besides, you are in good hands," she seems almost cheerful at the thought of taking care of me while my battered body heals from an accident. Why the hell did I agree to this again?

Miraculously, we make it there without any breaking of my limbs. I hate the way vampires drive. I hate it a lot. Sarah's plane is on time. Wow, today really is the day for miracles. We have a rather embarrassing display of affection right in the middle of the terminal. There is a lot of hugging and crying and jumping. It looks like you could knock Alice over with a feather she is so shocked at our behavior. Finally, I manage to scrap myself off of the floor and pull Sarah onto her feet and towards Alice. Might as well get this part over with and apologize to Sarah about it later.

"Alice, this is Sarah. Sarah, this is Alice," I introduce them and hold my breath while I wait for the fireworks.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Alice even manages a somewhat sincere smile. Huh.

"It's nice to finally meet you too," Sarah really means that.

We all load up Sarah's bags into Alice's car. They are both perfectly polite to each other the whole way back to my house. This is…weird…unexpected…maybe a little disappointing really.

**A/N: **** pika-la-cynique. /gallery/# Girls-Next-Door (Minus the spaces of course)**

**I'm not going to lie, I love the comic like enviroment and am frequently laughing so hard that people stop and stare at me.**

**Also, anyone know anything about this new story?**


	9. An Idea

**A/N: No guesses? Sadness. Alas, I will update anyway. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Twilight, Harry Potter, or Labyrinth. I just play with the characters.**

**BELLA**

"Are you sure that Sarah is fine with all this supernatural stuff?" Esme asks. The Cullen family, including one sullen Edward, have come over to do what I think is an investigation.

"Oh, she has her own supernatural problems," I chuckle thinking about her problems.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle is the picture of concern. That is so like him from what little time I have spent with the Cullen family.

"JARETH!" Sarah screams, as if on cue. The vampires all become very alert for any problems. Sarah runs through the living room after a bubble that won't pop, only wearing her robe. She headed for the shower the moment that we entered the house. I roll off the couch I am laughing so hard.

"What is so funny?" demands Rose.

"There's nothing really wrong," I manage as my fits of giggles subside.

"There's nothing really wrong? There's nothing really wrong?! Oh no, nothing is really wrong. It's perfectly acceptable to use magical bubbles to spy on a girl in the shower," Sarah huffs as she plops down next to me on the couch. I finally settle down enough to retake my perch.

"I don't follow. Who is using magical bubbles to spy?" Emmett is the first of the vampires to recover from Sarah's rant.

"Her former fling uses magic bubbles to keep an eye on Sarah. He is the goblin king and has quite the soft spot for Sarah to this day," I explain.

"He is not my former anything, expect captor. He kidnapped my little brother and I had to go to that damned Labyrinth to get him back," Sarah protests.

"I seem to remember you asking for the goblins to come and take Toby away…forever," I give my friend a meaningful look.

"Well, I didn't think anyone would actually answer," she rolls her eyes.

"So, this Jareth fellow, he is not mortal?" Carlisle seems to be catching on a lot faster than the others.

"Yeah, he is completely ridiculous," Sarah confirms.

"The most ridiculous thing about him is his fashion sense," I snort. Sarah tries to hold back her smile, but it shines through just the same.

"His fashion sense is pretty bad," she agrees.

"What's it like?" Alice's eyes light up with possibilities.

"You will really have to see for yourself to fully appreciate it," I answer her.

"When will they ever get a chance to do that?" Sarah says that like it isn't a possibility.

"Actually, I have an idea," I start the conversation that I have been waiting to have with my friend.

"I'm not sure that I like the sound of that," Sarah looks concerned.

"I think that we should ask him for a favor," I pause to gauge her reaction.

"Now I'm very sure that I don't like the sound of this. What kind of favor?" Sarah's curiosity is taking over. That is exactly what I hoped would happen.

"Jareth might be able to descry what the Volturi are doing with the missing witches and wizards," I explain.

"He might actually do that, but at what cost? Also, is this the reason that I am here?" she seems suspicious of my motives.

"You were the one that volunteered to visit me, remember? Anyway, this is pretty big, so we could simply ask him what his price is and then decide if it is worth it at all," I shake my head at her.

"I guess that is a good idea. I mean, I can't really find anything exactly wrong with it aside from the fact that we will have to actually deal with Jareth in person," Sarah caves. I smile at my small victory and look around the room. The different members of the Cullen family are reacting pretty well to this new plan of mine. Edward is staring pretty intently at Sarah though. It sort of looks like he hates her, but that can't be because he just met her today.

**ALICE**

It's the craziest thing. I can see Sarah in our future. Well, of course I can because she is completely human. The thing is that Edward seems to know her. That look of extreme concentration almost looks like hatred. If I didn't know any better I would say that her blood sings to him, but I don't see any hints of him attacking her. I think he is just trying very hard to figure her out. I see her smacking Edward for something. Hmmmm, I guess I'm really just seeing Edward's future and not Sarah's. I just met Sarah today, after all. I don't see any romance between them, just irritation. That is sad. Edward needs a girl to distract him from his random obsession with Bella. Draco might murder my dear brother if he continues to look at Bella the way that he does. It also sounds like Sarah needs a good guy to help her deal with that bum Jareth. I'm sure she handles him pretty well on her own, but help might be a good idea nonetheless.

It took a couple of day s to convince Sarah to actually call Jareth, not that she has done so yet. She has to come to terms with the fact that she is going to call him. Draco has returned. His father did not die. In fact, his recovery was nothing short of miraculous once Draco told him that he was not, under any circumstances, leaving Bella. I was unaware what she was up against with the Malfoy family. She is so great. I hope that awful man does drop dead. Okay, all I know about him is that he is against Draco and Bella being together. But as her friend, that is enough to know that he is awful.

Anyway, Draco and Bella have been sequestered in her room for at least 24 hours. I can understand that. I would do the same thing with Jasper if he had to be gone for a few days. Well, I would do that with Jasper any time. My husband senses the feeling of my thoughts and looks at me. If he could blush, I'm sure he would be.

**A/N: Anyone looking forward to seeing Jareth in all his glittery glory? The first scene was inspired by one of the pages from **_**Girls Next Door**_** over on DeviantArt. Review if you please!**


	10. The Goblin King

**A/N: Okay, here is the Goblin King as I promised. Enjoy!**

**I do not own any of these fandoms, I just play with the characters.**

**BELLA**

Oh boy, Draco and I eventually had to come up for air and sustenance. When we did, reality came crashing back. It's funny how we can lose tract of the Real World when we are in our own world. Sarah is freaking out. I really mean _freaking out_. She does not want to give Jareth any kind of leverage on her. No worries, because between Draco and me and the Cullen family she will have more than enough support to get rid of him. Her freaking out has one funny side effect though. Jasper tries to calm her down, but her panic infects him. I know that it is mean of me, but I just think that it is hilarious.

Anyway, today is the day. Sarah will call the Goblin King here and we will negotiate. Now, I have only had a few, very brief, interactions with Jareth. If memory serves, he is very eccentric but mostly harmless as long as you remember not to let him have power over you. Sarah can usually handle him. I'm not exactly sure why the huge freak out this time. Well, maybe it is because she wants something from him. I mean that is really a first, besides the whole asking the goblins to take her little brother away of course.

"Ready?" I ask my friend. The Cullen family is hanging back because they really don't know what to expect.

"As I'll ever be, I guess," Sarah sighs. I stand near her. There is an empty place right in front of her that the drama king will likely use to make his entrance.

"Well, we are here," I reassure her.

"I wish that the Goblin King was right here, right now," Sarah looks like she is in pain and I can't say that I blame her from her stories though. A glittery cloud pollutes the room as a shadow forms itself into a man wearing the most ludicrous pants I have ever seen.

"You summoned, my dear?" he sounds more like a creeper than I remembered from before.

"Because that voice is not creepy at all," I state while I quirk an eyebrow at him.

"I believe I was talking to Sarah," even his huffy voice sounds gross.

"I have a question for you," Sarah takes a deep breath and starts off the negotiation.

"Then I have an answer for you," Jareth steps closer to Sarah and she steps back.

"Can you descry anything?" she might be sick after asking for his help, especially now that he is doing what I think is supposed to be his happy dance. It looks more like he is seizing while upright though.

"I can descry anything, or anyone, that I want to," he seems to feel like he has the upper hand.

"Dude, you use magic bubbles," Emmett booms out to remind the Goblin King of his hilarious methods.

"Thank you for that," Jareth is a little deflated.

"We would like to know if you could look in on the missing witches and wizards and see what is going on with them," Draco gets us back on track.

"I _can_, but why would I? I mean, what's in it for me?" he gives Sarah an appraising look.

"Not on your life, Jareth," she practically growls at him. Edward seems to be of the same mindset.

"Why must you always resistance my advances?" he seems genuinely confused about her stance. Poor bastard thinks that he's irresistible.

"First of all, you have no power over me and you just have to deal with that. Second, you are a bad guy despite your tortured attempts to make yourself believe otherwise. Third, you are completely ridiculous. Seriously, do you ever look in a mirror?" Sarah rants.

"Those are all beside the point, except the whole thing about me not having power over you. I could give you everything you ever wanted if you would just submit to me," who knew that Jareth could plead?

"It's not going to happen. Now, are you going to help us or not?" Sarah has hit the end of her patience.

"I repeat, what is in it for me?" Jareth is really pushing this, not that I am in the least bit surprised.

"How about the joy of doing something nice for the girl you claim to love?" Edward speaks up for the first time today. Sarah looks at him appreciatively and mouths a thank you at him. He is really protective of Sarah. I bet they would make a great couple. Well, it could go either way, I guess.

"Who brought you into this, kid?" Jareth sneers at his new competition for Sarah's attention, if not her heart.

"We did. Now if you are not going to be helpful then I will just have to wish you away," Sarah matches Jareth's tone for acid.

"You would not do such a thing," Jareth dismisses her threat as a bluff. That is a stupid move made by a stupid man.

"I think I saw owl feathers on my windowsill the other day. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" Sarah has confused the vampires with this.

"Ummm…well, I…uh…" Jareth stammers. Sarah has really hit the nail on the head and left the otherwise eloquent Goblin King into a stuttering idiot.

**ALICE**

Okay, the Goblin King is way weird. I was not expecting all the glitter. Now he is helping us and I am completely flabbergasted as to how that happened. I was there and it still eludes me. It eludes all of my family actually. We are not stupid, not even Emmett who can be more of a giant toddler at times. There is no way that things ended up the way that they did. And yet, here Jareth is, working with us. The good part about that is that I can see him for some reason. That is, I have visions with him in them. The weird part about that is that I can see him while he is descrying the future of other supernatural beings that I normally cannot see.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Review if you please! What did you think of the Goblin King?**


	11. Happenings

**A/N: So, here we go. Enjoy!**

**Bones90 – Thanks for reviewing, even if you are not still reading.**

**I do not own any of these fandoms, I just play with the characters.**

**BELLA**

I find that it is hard to be enemies with the Cullen family. Despite the short amount of time I have known them, it still feels like I'm shunning family. It just feels wrong. Draco agrees with me. Well, not so much agrees as he really understands and supports it. He did not get a good chance to get to know them before…

It took a great deal of persuasion to get the council to let us stay here. They wanted to recall us and see our gathered memories to use as intelligence reports. While that is not pleasant in the best of circumstances, it would have proved particularly embarrassing. I mean, come on. It's worse than having your diary read aloud. Not to mention the fact that others in your memory might have expected the conversation or incident to remain between the two of you. I am too fond of the Cullen family to let anyone take out one of my memories with them, let alone them all. In the end, Draco and I had to pull out the prejudice card. People make assumptions about members the magical community based solely on the group we are affiliated with. The reign of the Dark Lord has tainted the way most view us now. We told them that they were doing the same thing. Shaming someone into keeping your privacy almost does not feel bad at all. Not that I am protecting the Cullen family from anything actually. They have done nothing wrong and are not affiliated with their government anymore. Wouldn't that be nice to say too?

Why is it that the different magical governments all agree on this one thing? It strikes me as odd. Something is definitely going on. I'm not the only one who thinks so. Sarah feels it. Draco feels it. We are going to bring in some of our friends to see what they think. Something stinks in the state of Denmark. There is a disturbance in the force. However you put it, it all amounts to the same thing in the end. All there is to do is the waiting, I guess.

**ALICE**

I have seen how this will play out. Okay, I saw the vision that Jareth had. It still stings to have Bella, Sarah, and Draco ignore us. They have to, I know. I don't blame them really. Their version of the Volturi is keeping a close watch over their behavior while they remain here. I'm surprised that they were not called back to the fold, so to speak. I wonder how they swung that. It's not long now though, before things change again.

"Anything?" Edward asks for possibly the bazillionth time.

"Nothing new," I tell him. Then to make it harder for him I sing the Battle Hymn of the Republic in as many languages as I can think of.

"You aren't telling me something," he accuses before stalking off.

I didn't lie. I haven't seen anything new since the weird experience with my vision of the Goblin King. I just haven't told him all of what I saw in the vision…or that I saw him getting married. He will just have to figure out the second one on his own even if he can be incredibly dense about the whole thing. As for the first one, it is really better if he does not see it coming. He would really rail against his part to play and that part is too important for him to mess up. I will not say one word to anyone in my family about what we are going to be doing in the coming conflict or sorts.

The hard part is keeping the secret from Jazz. He loves me, so he respects the fact that I cannot tell. I think it still hurts his feelings though. I have explained to him that I trust him. It's just that he will be much better off not knowing. That did not go over really well. He is kind of sulking. I will just have to distract him then.

**BELLA**

It's official. The Volturi are kidnapping witches and wizards that they think are on the fringe. Why? Well, because they want to see how our magic transfers into the afterlife. Those morons have always had a lust for power. At least that is what my research on them has shown. Also, something is still going on in the magical community. The only thing keeping us here is the connection that Carlisle had with the Volturi. It's better than nothing. We need to stay here until our friends get here. Then we will convene and discuss. Fortunately, thanks to the ridiculously dangerous tournament that magical schools participate in, our friend base is far-reaching.

That tournament used to be just three schools. However, as the years have passed and more schools have become centers of their respective areas, it has grown to encompass several more. How funny would it be if the magical governments push to have the tournament despite pleas against it will lead to their demise should they prove corrupt? I'm willing to bet that they are corrupt. That is why things feel too scripted about this. Where would the Volturi even find out about us? Let alone come up with a plan to exploit our blood? Okay, I can admit that they would probably consider it. They would not go to the lengths of kidnapping several though without trying their little experiment on one. It would draw too much attention. They would not risk it unless they were very sure of a payout being worth it.

Most of our contacts will arrive throughout the day tomorrow. Sadly, it is a school day. We will just have to skip. Charlie is handling everything pretty well, even the many visitors on their way. We will have to be very careful not to raise any suspicions though. We are being watched. Not all of our friends are in our magical community though, so that should help us stay under the radar as much as we can.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review if you please. Are you guys still with me?**


	12. Arrivals

**A/N: I think I have lost some readers, but thanks to all those who are sticking with me. Anyway, this chapter introduces some of my favorite characters. Also, BE WARNED there is a romantic scene. It is not a lemon, but it is touchy feely.**

**I do not own any of the fandoms, I just play with the characters.**

**BELLA**

Charlie is still confused about this whole thing. Well, who can blame him really? Ever since I got my acceptance letter when I was 11, he has kind of been out to sea. Of course, being Charlie, he has been nothing if not as supportive as he can be. I told him that Draco and I are expecting company. Charlie decided he would stay with a friend of his for a while to allow us to have our own space while our guests stay with us. Between Draco's place and Charlie's house, we should be set. I hope. Gathering our allies is a tricky business. If the Council finds out about this, we will all be in deep shit. Like any governing body, any open rebellion causes them to have difficulty functioning. I really think that something is off though and our higher ups are simply not listening at all. Drastic times call for drastic measures and all that.

"It'll end okay," Draco interrupts my sulking. He can read my mind sometimes, I swear.

"I wish I were so sure," I sigh and lean into his side.

"It will. I can just tell," he assures me as he folds me up in his arms. Hmmm, this is my favorite place to be, ever.

"Are they here yet?" I am impatient, I can admit it.

"Like I told you not five minutes ago, they are on their way and will be here soon," he chuckles in response. I love the rumbling his laugh causes in his chest.

"The waiting is the part that will kill me," I declare, even though it sounds childish even to my own ears.

"Well, they will get here when they get here. Worrying will not bring them any faster. But maybe I can take your mind off of the wait…" my amazing boyfriend leans in and barely brushes my lips. I don't care how cheese-tastic that line was.

All I can really focus on is the tightening in my stomach. His kiss deepens and our tongues dance the familiar steps. My hands seem to have a will of their own. They slide down the front of Draco's t-shirt and back up again underneath it. His muscles ripple under my touch. I don't know which is better, that he can affect me the way that he does or that I clearly have the same effect on him. Boy does he feel good. So good, in fact, that I run my willful hands around his sides and up his back. Draco likes some light scratching and I would be lying if I said that I did not enjoy it as well. His hands fist my hair. I moan into his mouth and he pulls me closer, if that is even possible. My nails make their slight trek down his back. He hisses and pushes me against the closest wall. Damn this upright position. I know the control Draco seems to have is just a veneer, but right now I just want to shatter it. His knee slides between my legs. Surely he can feel how much I want him right now. One of his hands releases its hold on my hair and goes in search of my breasts. Even through my shirt and bra it feels heavenly. My hands start to stray lower on his body…

And the doorbell rings…of course it does. Reluctantly we pull away from our kiss and look at each other. Draco sighs. I can't help but giggle. He grins at me and tickles my sides. I pull away, giggling harder.

"I'm glad at least one of us finds this amusing," he shakes his head at me while he straightens his clothes as much as he can. The small smile on his face tells me that he is just as amused as I am.

"Of course it is amusing. The first day we have the house really to ourselves is also the day that our company starts arriving. The first time we start anything, of course the doorbell will ring. No worries though, we can continue this…distraction…later," I wink at my love. I kiss his cheek while my hand feels the need to do something brazen like cup him. His expression is priceless as I straighten my own clothes and head for the door. The bell rings a second time before I get there.

"It's about bloody time. What were you two doing that it took you so long to get to the door?" one of our redheaded friends greets us.

"Like we don't know," his twin waggles his eyebrows at us suggestively.

"Well, if you knew, then why didn't you give us more time?" I don't miss a beat with my sweetest and most innocent look.

"Like anyone from Gryffindor would let anyone from Slytherin have any _satisfaction_. If you know what I mean," one of the twins ribs us. Draco looks like he might just kill them both right now and continue his very effective seduction.

**ALICE**

Jasper is desperately trying to get me to tell him anything that I know about how things are going to pan out. I love you sweetheart, but there is no way in hell that I am going to spoil this. The hard one though, is Edward. Of course it is Edward. He wants to know every little thing possible about his possible future with Sarah. Okay, I will admit that they are cute as hell together. If anyone deserves happiness in love, it is the two of them. Sure the Goblin King pops up in a sparkly, unexpected cloud every so often and Tanya is making a real nuisance of herself lately, but Edward and Sarah have gotten pretty serious, pretty fast. The thing is, Sarah is very loyal to Bella and Draco. She is just riddled with guilt over the whole being in love with her friends' enemy thing. It is so obvious that not even Emmett needs Jasper to tell him that. With my patchy visions about the outlook with the witches, I cannot be really sure but I think it will all pan out okay. We will all be good friends. I hope.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review if you please. I did not name my cameos, but I bet you know who they are.**** While they may make other appearances because I love them a lot, the next time they appear will include names. So, who cares to guess who they are? If you can guess who the cameos are, the game will get a bit more challenging. Also, like the chapter?**


	13. I Hate Waiting

**A/N: I don't know if anyone is still with me, to be honest. If you are, then thanks!**

**BELLA**

"You two are way weird," I roll my eyes at the twins.

"I think you mean that _he_ is way weird," Fred and George both say at the same time.

"I'm pretty sure that she does not need to make a distinction," Draco smirks from the doorway.

"Says you," Fred sticks his tongue out at my boyfriend.

"Yea-h," George adds in.

"Great retort guys, really," I deadpan.

They act all huffy while Draco and I snicker. Amazingly enough the twins move on pretty fast. They are excited to show us the stuff they are working on for their shop. They pattern it after a joke shop, of the magical variety of course, but it really offers things that work out well in undercover situations. Some of those prank kits work better than professional spy kits. Well, they are more fun to use anyway. Even though he will never admit it, Draco agrees with me about that.

"Come on, even ye olde grouchy snake has to admit that this could be helpful," George sniffs.

"I'm sure you meant that as a compliment," Draco pretends to sneer.

"Of course we did," Fred replies in a fake soothing tone.

"Moving on," I giggle.

They go through an entire display case's worth of new things. Some of the items are not as far into development as I would like…in a rather explosive way. Draco humors the twins because he knows that I am friends with them. He does not understand it, but he is supportive of it nonetheless. Suddenly the doorbell rings again.

"Are you expecting other visitors?" Fred gasps.

"You asked more than just us to come?" George adds.

"Yes, we are and we did," I shake my head at them as I head for the door.

"Are you saying that we cannot handle this without needing more people?" Fred continues like I did not say anything.

"I can't believe how little faith you have in us," George pouts.

"I'm sure you will both get over it and live," sarcasm drips from Draco's words.

"Hey, can we talk?" Sarah greets me as soon as she sees that it is me that answers the door.

"Sure," I answer.

"Hey, Sarah!" the twins say in stereo.

"Hello to all! Bella, I meant in private," Sarah yells and then whispers.

"Hahaha, I figured," I lead the way to the back yard amid the three boys bickering over some name of a product.

"I feel really guilty," she barely waits for me to close the back door.

"About what?" I ask.

"I love Edward," she shrugs and won't meet my eyes.

"I know," I reply.

"You what?" she looks up in surprise.

"I know you love him. And I know that he loves you too. It's kind of obvious," I smile at her.

"You must think that I am completely awful," she sounds dejected.

"Yes. You are so awful. How could you fall in love with someone like I did," I roll my eyes.

"But Edward is your enemy," she explains that like I am a toddler learning the alphabet.

"Says who?" I don't get why she thinks that.

"Well…uh…he's a vampire and the ministry has pretty much declared war on the Volturi…" she falters.

"As far as I know, the Cullen family is not, in fact, associated with the Volturi. Also, the ministry is up to something, I just don't know what," I plop down on the grass.

"I don't follow," is all she says as she joins me on the lawn.

"The Cullen family is fine, but they are under watch by more than just us so we can't plot with them right now. You two are too cute together," I change the subject.

"Oh, so you really aren't mad at me for falling for a vampire?" she is hopeful.

"Of course not, there is no reason for you to feel guilty," I assure her.

"Wait, what? What about plotting with the Cullens?" she is the one to be confused again.

"Well, I know they are not a part of whatever is going on. The thing is, the ministry has more agents looking after what is going on with them. So, we can't tip our hand until we are as prepared as we can be for the fallout," I tell my friend.

"Fallout? You don't know there will be a fallout," she thinks I am being pessimistic.

"Oh, there will be a fallout," I say it like I really mean it, and I do.

**ALICE**

Deep breaths, Alice. Killing Edward will not actually be helpful, no matter how much better it might make you feel. Hopefully he is paying enough attention to know to just stay away for awhile. The idiot thinks that Sarah is dumping him because of her friendship to Bella. Get. Real. She is crazy about him. Also, I thought he was bad before. I would rather have him pestering me about their future together and whether or not he turns her into a vampire or not or whether he snaps and accidentally kills her or not. I mean, much rather. _Edward, I know you can hear me. GET A GRIP ALREADY!_

"Um, not to interrupt what seems like a lovely trip inside your own mind, but could you point me in the directions of the Cullen family?" a strange blonde girl interrupts my thoughts.

"Actually, I'm Alice Cullen. You must be confused because you are a witch and witches and vampires are not on the best of terms right now. Bella and Draco are over in her father's house, I can give you directions…" I inform her.

"No, no, I am looking for the Cullen family. I don't care what the Ministry says about vampires. Plus, they think I am crazy anyway. Just because my father writes for a magazine that exposes their conspiracies and the hidden things around us," she stops me mid-sentence.

"Okay, then you have come to the right place, I guess. Here, let me show you where we live," I have to be hospitable. Besides the fact that vampires and witches really need example of how they can coexist in peace, Esme would have my hide if I didn't invite this odd girl home.

"No worries, by the way. Bella knows I'm coming to this area. I'll drop by and visit her after a bit. It's the waiting that can kill you anyway," she looks a bit dazed and seems a bit flighty, but I think she is sane yet eccentric.

**A/N: I'll give it a few more chapters, and believe me when I tell you I have many more, before I make the call to continue posting here or not. If you want more, please tell me.**


	14. A Vision

**A/N: Here we go! Thanks for those who are still reading.**

**I do not own any of these fandoms, I just play with the characters.**

**BELLA**

Okay, too many guys. I need some girl time to save my sanity. Sadly, Luna is still with the Cullen family. I almost feel bad for springing her on them, but she really wanted to get to know them. Sarah is gone on a romantic picnic with Edward. At least she stopped kicking herself for loving 'the enemy.' So, that leaves…just me. Alone time it is.

"Where are you headed?" Draco grabs me from behind.

"I need some time away from all the testosterone or I will snap and kill someone," I explain as I turn in his arms.

"But I'll miss you," he whispered into my ear.

"That's just so sweet, I may just slip into a diabetic coma," I tease him.

"I could make you pay for that," he growls.

"You and what army?" I giggle.

"Come on, how about going for a walk, just you and me," he suggests.

"As tempting as that sounds…" I purr.

"Don't just be tempted, come with me," he grins. He thinks he has me and his grip loosens.

"…but I need some girl time and that means me time for now," I steal a kiss as I slip away from my extremely stunned boyfriend and head out the door before he catches on.

I can't help but giggle as I make my way to the woods behind Charlie's house. I might as well use my time while I can have it. A plan is forming in my mind. The answer, really, to the grand question I have been asking myself. How on God's green and blue earth are we going to find out what the Volturi are up to? Draco is not going to like the plan I am pondering. Someone is going to have to get caught by those vampires. The only thing more ridiculous than their taste in clothes is their convoluted ideas on running the vampire world. I am amazed that they are still in power. Who knows how it works, it just does. So getting their so called Elite Guard to bite at a wandering witch or wizard will be fairly easy actually.

**ALICE**

This Luna girl is great. She is driving Edward up a wall. Emmett is just having too much fun though. There are all sorts of things that we are learning from her. Most of which is probably just magical conspiracies, but they are just too interesting to not listen to. Seriously. Today's topic is divination. She has been sitting at the table, staring into a crystal ball for hours. I am not kidding, hours.

"Maybe the reception is bad here," Emmett interrupts the silence. He has been sitting there too. Rosalie stalked out to hunt basically five minutes in.

"That is possible, or maybe I just don't have the Sight today," Luna heaves a dramatic sigh. She is just too…mystical, I guess. I can't stop the grin from spreading across my face. Jasper winks at me as he enters the living room.

"I'm sure you will have better luck tonight," Emmett assures her.

"…wait…I see…shit," her eyes get wide and she bolts towards the door.

"Huh?" Emmett can't keep up. We all watch her head for the door, but don't know any more than him.

"Uh, I gotta run but I'll see you guys real soon!" Luna throws over her shoulder as she runs out the door.

"What the hell was that about?" Emmett gapes after her.

"Your guess is almost as good as mine," Jasper drawls out.

"Almost?" Emmett cocks an eyebrow.

"Yeah, almost," I chime it before I smack the back of my brother's head playfully.

**BELLA**

"Bella, don't you dare!" Luna comes out of nowhere.

"Hi to you too," I smile at my friend.

"How can Draco be okay with this?" she demands. Damn, she is not to be deterred. This must be serious.

"I'm not sure what you are talking about," I hedge. Hopefully this can buy me a little time to figure out how to get her to see things my way.

"Don't you give me that, you haven't told him yet have you?" she catches one real fast when she sets her mind to something.

"Come on, it's a good plan," I just dive in. Why not? Luna usually can be brought to reason.

"I agree," she crosses her arms and looks at me.

"Then what is your problem?" I throw my hands up.

"Why does it have to be today?" her gaze pierces.

"What?" that is not where I thought she was going.

"I think the plan is great, though I have no idea why it _has_ to be you that get caught. However, what is so special about today?" she looks as confused as I am.

"Um, I am not planning on getting caught today," I explain.

"Really?" she stares at me.

"Really," I answer.

"Huh," seems to be the only response she has.

"Why would you think I chose today for getting caught? I mean, there are not enough reinforcements yet in case things go south," I shake my head at her.

"I know, that's why I was confused," she purses her lips in thought.

"Does not answer my question," I comment.

"Maybe I saw it wrong in the crystal ball…" she mutters as she heads towards Charlie's house. Huh, she didn't say hello _and_ she didn't say goodbye. That is not like her at all.

Suddenly, the world goes dark.

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Wake up already," says an impatient voice. My head is seriously going to explode.

"Leave her be, _someone_ was not very careful in the recovery of this witch," a different voice chastises.

"Sorry," is muttered quietly. I somehow manage to crack one eye open.

"Hello, my pretty," cackles a green face with a tall, pointed black hat right in front of me. What. The. Hell.

**ALICE**

"Alice, Alice!" comes a familiar voice over the phone line.

"Hello Luna. Everything alright?" I ask my apparently frantic friend.

"I have to ask you something. Have you ever seen something and thought it meant something but it ended up not meaning that?" she hurries through.

"Well…" I start to answer.

"You know, like in the future," she amends quickly.

"Oh, well…" I try again.

"Because I thought I saw Bella getting captured by the Volturi today, but she was not planning on going through with that idea until later," Luna's words stop me cold. My family all look at the phone.

"What makes you say the vision took place today?" I ask.

"It's just a feeling I got from what I saw in the ball. Plus, I was so sure when I found her and she was wearing the same shirt…" she trails off.

"Maybe it does happen today, but she just didn't plan it that way," I hate suggesting this, but someone needs to.

"I have to go back and find her again. She was in the forest behind Charlie's house," Luna hangs up, but she knows we will be searching those woods too.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review if you please. I will respond to reviews. Also, if you are still with me, please let me know that I should keep posting. Otherwise, I will post one more chapter and go on hiatus for a while.**


	15. That Is Just

**A/N: Well, here we go. Enjoy!**

**I do not own any of these fandoms, I just play with the characters.**

**BELLA**

I try and focus more, but all I see is that face. Even when my eyes are closed, all I see is that face. Why on God's green and blue earth, is the wicked witch of the west talking to me? Thoughts…fading…

…

…

"She's defective. Dispose of her," a harsh, yet young voice states coldly. Suddenly cold splashes over me and I gasp for breath and gape at them. Jane and Alec stare back at me. Alec is holding a bucket. Why do they look amazed?

"What the hell?" I demand.

"You must be powerful to have survived that," Aro says as he and the other two come into view.

"It was a bucket of water," I say that like I have to explain it to a toddler.

"But witches are melted by water," Caius sneers.

"That is just a ridiculous myth. Vampires should know better than that," I spit out at them.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Jane sounds offended.

"Do I carry around stakes and crosses?" I ask. I cannot believe I am having this conversation.

"That's true," Alec comments.

"Besides, haven't you guys ever actually talked to a witch before?" I risk asking that. Now they will know that I have suspicions.

"Talk? Not so much," Jane laughs.

They all look towards a door. I suspect it's feeding time and that is where the meal is waiting. They file out in rank order, of course. I stare after them. So, they aren't keeping the witches alive. Jane gave that much away without even thinking about it. I wonder then. Are they drinking the blood or turning the witches? Those are the only other options. Does magical blood have some sort of different taste or effect on vampires? Life is not sacred to the Volturi. They value power and pride themselves on refined taste in everything. That could be it. Magic blood might be the new delicacy.

On the other hand, what would happen if they did manage to just bite and not drink? Would a witch even turn into a vampire at all? The magic in the blood could repel the venom. That would leave just the drinking part. But if a witch or wizard could be turned into a vampire…what would that mean? Vampires have certain traits that cross over with them. Sometimes those traits become gifts. Alice was sensitive to the Sight so she got it when she turned. Hmm, would magical ability transfer to the vampire stage of the transformation? If it did, that could be a big problem.

**ALICE**

"We'll find her," Sarah comforts Draco.

"I know," he agrees. Boy, does he do grim pretty well.

"Let's go over this one more time," one of the twins suggests. I think it is Fred, but those two change the name they go by so often that it is hard to know which one really is which. That is something that Emmett would do if he had a twin. Glad to know there are more like him out there. The world could use easy going pranksters to lighten it up.

"What's got you giggling on the inside?" Jasper whispers into my ear.

"Just thinking about how lots of people with Emmett's and the twins' disposition make the world take itself less seriously," I answer. He grins at the thought.

"I think I will gaze into the crystal ball once more…" Luna sounds all mystical. For some reason all the wizards and Sarah snicker. Wonder what that is about…

**BELLA**

I can't decide which is more surprising to me, the fact that the Volturi have captured witches and wizards and still have no idea about the real magical world or that Luna may have the Sight. Sure she is flighty and believes wholeheartedly in some pretty wild things, but to add the Sight to the package? I don't feel so bad for her boyfriend, but if they ever have kids there will be a lot to deal with.

I can feel my wand still nestled in my right boot. How did I not notice this before? I don't know where my head is sometimes. Fortunately, my arms are tied to the arms of the chair and not behind my back. My legs are not bound to the legs of the chair at all. Honestly, I'm surprised they felt the need to tie me up at all. With a vampire's reflexes and natural predatory instinct, not to mention their almost complete ignorance of magic, they must feel that I am not a threat. While I am alone in the room, I know there are guards all around any potential exit. Idiots, like a witch needs a door or window.

Suddenly three vampires appear right before me. I didn't know vampires could do that. One of them quickly uses her wand to free me from the chair.

"You must be the new witch," the apparent leader comments. She is short and looks a little toad-like despite her inhuman beauty. I remain silent.

"Surely you speak," the second one says. He is younger and slim. There is a crazy look in his eyes that overshadows his gentle tone.

"I speak, but there is really nothing to say," I reply.

"You think so?" cackles the third. She is tall and has wild hair. I know her face, but cannot place how or even her name.

"We think you would be an excellent candidate for our little group. However, you should consider this carefully before you answer as there is no going back once you change," the first one informs me.

"Um, okay?" what the hell is she talking about?

"When you decide to join us, which any witch with a brain would choose this power, then you just need to use this mirror," the first witch hands me a small velvet bag. The mirror must be a portkey.

They all disappear. That was very…interesting, I guess. I can't really say that I am pleased. I apparate to rejoin my friends and boyfriend. Draco must be really freaking the hell out.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review if you want me to continue posting please.**


	16. Cue Ominous Music

**A/N: We are approaching where I am with the actual writing of the story. When we get there, you need to be prepared for long intervals in between updates. Truth be told, I am wrestling with writer's block. I hate it when that happens, but it still happens. Enjoy!**

**I do not own any fandoms, I just play with the characters.**

**BELLA**

"Where the hell have you been?" Draco runs towards me and swings me up in his arms.

"I kind of got captured by the Volturi. We need to get the Cullen family and discuss this once with everyone together.

"What a coincidence, they happen to be on their way here," Luna says in her mystic's voice.

"How convenient," I chuckle.

"Yeah, convenient is the word I would use," Draco rolls his eyes.

Draco decides to carry me back to Charlie's house despite my assurances that I was not in fact injured and could walk myself. He shook his head and tightened his grip. I'm not gonna lie, he is being pretty damn cute right now. Not that I want him to act like this all the time, mind you. But every so often wouldn't be so bad…

"Not going to give me a preview why we need to have a meeting with the Cullen family?" he interrupts my internal monologue.

"Sure, the Volturi are turning witches and wizards," I whisper in his ear. He shivers and I don't know if it is because of what I said or how I said it.

"And how is that working out for them?" he whispers back.

"Not very well," I respond with few words as we are reaching Charlie's house and I can tell our guests are already waiting inside.

"What _are_ you doing?" Rosalie sneers at Fred when we enter the house.

"Wouldn't you just love to know," he smirks.

"You have to be children who accidentally drank some sort of aging potion," Rosalie rolls her eyes and huffs into Emmett's waiting arms.

"Come on guys, can't you at least pretend to get along?" Sarah giggles from where she and Edward are snuggling on the couch.

"How are you feeling? Did the Volturi try anything?" Carlisle descends on me in full doctor mode.

"As I have tried to convince Draco, all they did was tie me to a chair…sort of…that's not important really. They didn't try to bite me and that is the main thing you are getting at, I'm sure," I assure him. He, like my overly worried boyfriend disregards what I say and continues to examine me. Once he is satisfied, we can get this show on the road.

"So, tied you to a chair?" Alice knows something is up.

"Yeah, I think they wanted to talk to me about something," I start what is bound to be one painful conversation.

"The Volturi actually talk to people?" George whistles in amazement.

"What would they want to talk to you about?" Rosalie says at the same time.

"I will try not to take that personally," I dryly reply.

"I think what she means is, why would the Volturi want to talk to any witch or wizard?" Jasper tries to smooth things over.

"Well, I suspect it has something to do with the fact that they have turned witches and wizards into vampires without doing any research or even considering the consequences," I answer more fully.

"What consequences?" Edward protectively pulls Sarah closer.

"It would seem that the ability to do magic does, in fact, transfer from mortal to immortal state. The Volturi don't seem to know how to handle that. A few of the turned ones paid me a visit before I apparated," I look at Draco. This part is important.

"You what?" Emmett scratched his head.

"It means that I transported myself from one location to another with magic," I forget sometimes that the Cullen family is not familiar with the vocabulary that comes with magic.

"There's more," Draco comments. Good, I'm glad he picked up on that.

"Yeah, I think they were Death Eaters," I bit my lip, watching his reaction. Draco's mouth goes into a thin line and his eyebrows furrow together. This is going to be hard for him.

**ALICE**

"What the hell is a Death Eater?" Emmett practically shouts. I know he is frustrated because apparently magic comes with its own dictionary, but he needs to cool it. Jasper catches my look and sends calming waves towards the big idiot. Even without Jasper's ability, you can tell that Bella did not want to tell Draco that bit, but she absolutely _had_ to it would seem. Also, Draco seems very upset.

"Well…uh…there was this wizard who wanted to rule the world with an iron fist. His followers called themselves Death Eaters. After his death, a lot of Death Eaters vanished. Draco and I are training in the international organization to find them because they are dangerous. That's not the only thing the organization does, but the Death Eaters that are left are the more powerful of the bunch," Bella is cautious, weighing her words. We all must look like we are concerned about that because Draco heaves a great sigh.

"My father is a Death Eater, though it can't be proved, and that is why Bella is being careful with her words. My choice on how to live my life is a rather sore point in my family," he quietly explains.

Everyone falls quiet. Not even Emmett is saying anything…it's eerie. That definitely explains Bella's reluctance to mention anything in front of him. I look at Jasper, thankful that he cannot feel whatever emotions are warring within Draco at the news and Bella for having to give it.

"I think we need to check on…you know…just to be safe," Bella breaks the heavy silence.

"You're right. This is probably something that we need to check in person," Draco agrees.

"We want to come too," George chimes in.

"Yeah, he's our brother," Fred adds.

"Not yet he isn't, they have to get married first," Luna stage whispers to the twins. A couple of chuckles can be heard.

"What are you even talking about?" impatience gets the better of Rose. Color me surprised.

"A friend of ours is a target for the Death Eaters because he killed the dark lord," Bella explains. Draco snorts and she elbows him.

"Does that mean that we are changing location?" Sarah asks. She is so loyal. I can tell she feels bad about possibly leaving Edward, if only for a little bit.

"I don't see a need to move just yet. In fact, all of us moving around together would draw unwanted attention," Draco gives the twins a stern look.

"How about Fred and George go and check? They would draw less attention than either of us suddenly heading out of town. How many were following when you had to go to your ill father's bedside?" Bella rolls her eyes at her boyfriend.

"We can totally do that," Fred puffs up.

"Sure you can," Draco smirks.

"Play nice," Bella says as she playfully shoves Draco's shoulder.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review if you please!**


	17. Life is Dramatic

**A/N: I do not own any of these fandoms, I just play with the characters.**

**BELLA**

Life without the twins underfoot is different. Sure, Draco and I always have time with each other, but we usually have our group of friends around us. Even Draco misses them. Okay, so he will never admit it, but I know he does. Sarah is staying with us and visits the Cullens.

"I seriously appreciate this Bella. Are you sure that you are okay with me and Edward?" Sarah seems uncertain.

"Sarah, for the billionth time, I am very happy that you found someone," I sigh and roll my eyes.

"I just feel like I'm not being very loyal to you and our friendship is very important to me," she whines.

"Look, keeping you under the radar for your visits was your idea. It would be fine if you just went over there yourself. Besides, our issue is with the Volturi, not the Cullen family," I feel like I am talking to a toddler.

"But won't you get in trouble?" she is very worried for no reason.

"The Council will not tell my mommy on me or send me to my room with no dinner," I tease her.

"But they are watching you and Draco very carefully," Sarah points out.

"They are concerned because Draco and I are the best team there is and we aren't even officially hired by them. We have tons of connections not only in our world, but also in others. You are human. And even though you have Jareth, they don't really find you that much of a threat. Nothing personal," I carefully spell it out…again.

"I guess…" she hesitates.

"For the love if all that is holy, how many times must we go through this?" I shake my head in frustration.

She finally quiets down and just follows along. Sarah is a great friend, always there when you need her, but so help me if she does not stop harping on the potential danger surrounding things, I may injure her.

**ALICE**

"Calm down Edward, or I will have Jasper make you calm down," I threaten my very irritating brother.

"Sarah just feels awful about being with us," he continues like he doesn't even hear me. How very Edward of him.

"I mean it," I growl.

"I just…" he wisely trails off as he sees the images of me pulling his head off. I know it is mean, but those thoughts are fun sometimes.

"Oh look, they are here," Emmett busts through the room and announces. Thank God for that.

Edward is polite to Bella, but his attention is really on Sarah. Bella knows this and slips some comments about her love life with her boyfriend in to see if he notices. He does not. The rest of us get a kick out of it though. Bella stays a minute to chat, but she soon starts saying her goodbyes. I follow her to the door.

"Uh, Bella? Can we talk?" I ask.

"Sure, Alice," she responds comfortably.

"Follow me," I lead the way to a small cabin out in the middle of nowhere. I don't want Mr. "no privacy in your own mind" to figure out some things.

"So…what's on your mind?" Bella inquires when we settle inside the cabin.

"I wanted to talk to you about a vision I had," I start.

"Can you See witches and wizards?" she ponders out loud.

"No, but what I Saw was my family in some sort of face off with the Volturi. Carlisle in particular was pretty pissed off at them," I finally tell someone my vision.

"Would he be pissed if the Volturi ended up kidnapping witches and wizards and turning them?" Bella inquires.

"Yeah, actually," I reply.

"I have a theory about what is going on. I think that Carlisle will find out what exactly is happening and that is his reaction. If you think that may be a very dangerous move for him or your family, you should tell him about it and try to change the outcome if you can," she volunteers just the thing I hoped she would.

"Okay, thanks. We really appreciate you keeping us in the loop," I grin.

"Like I keep telling Sarah, our issue is with the Volturi and not your family. Which reminds me, could one of you guys talk to Sarah? I try to tell her that her dating a vampire is not disloyal. It is not even that big of a deal, really," Bella shakes her head a bit.

"Sure, but Edward is usually really intense and he thinks dating a human is super dangerous, so he will not be any help at all. Since Sarah has the whole Jareth thing though, he seems to be getting over it. I guess he sees himself as the less dangerous of the two," we share a giggle about that one.

**BELLA**

"Okay, I think the twins are on their way back…and they may…possibly…have company…" Luna uses her dramatic voice. Okay, I have to admit that I hold her predictions in higher regard since she was so dead on about the last one. However, the Sight is a tricky thing for witches and wizards. Just because someone has the Sight does not mean they can always look into the future when they want to. Alice is lucky to have the abilities that she does in looking ahead.

"Okay, let's assume that at least Harry is coming with them," I turn to face Draco.

"We are going to need bigger and more secretive arrangements," he states the obvious.

"Charlie never finished his basement," I suggest.

"That would be a great place to expand," he agrees.

"If we are expanding, perhaps we can invite some others to come too," I think out loud.

"We don't know, exactly, what is going on for sure," he hedges.

"Why is there a white owl sitting in a tree outside? It is not delivering anything," Luna interrupts. Draco and I look out the window. Aside from the fact that it is broad daylight and the owl is not, in fact, delivering a message, something is suspicious. I recognize that barn owl.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review if you please!**


	18. Tea Time

**A/N: I do not own any of these fandoms, I just play with the characters.**

**BELLA**

"How long do you think he is going to sit on that branch?" Luna asks.

"He has been there for hours already, so I am going to say however long it takes for him to see Sarah," Draco replies with no sarcasm at all. I am so proud.

"He has to know she is not here. He is the Goblin King after all," Luna continues.

"Not really. We had to mask her in order for her to stay under the radar per her request. I just wonder how fast Edward will hit the ceiling when he finds out," I comment.

"I think you mean if Edward finds out," Luna corrects me.

"Yeah, because Jareth is known for his subtlety," I roll my eyes.

"That is a valid point," Luna concedes.

"Think we should do something?" Draco says after we all stare at the white owl for a while.

"I'm not really sure we can do anything. He is the king of the goblins, after all. Fae magic is not really compatible with ours," I sigh.

"So, let's get on with our day then," Luna demands. She does not demand anything very often, so Draco and I are a little surprised about her tone this time.

"What did you want to do?" I look at her.

"Keep in mind that I do not want to do anything that may end up in your father's paper," Draco added.

"I think we should play Scrabble," Luna announces.

"All day long?" disbelief is written all over Draco's face.

"Yes, all day long," Luna assures him.

"Okay," I answer for both of us.

Luna spent the game coming up with as many words to say leave as possible. I think she is trying to make Jareth take the hint. Draco started a game under the table with me. I won when he completely forgot it was his turn because my hand rested on his thigh. In my defense, his hand was playing with my hair and he knows how much I like that. The game did not even take all day. Just after the first round finished Luna felt called to gaze into her crystal ball. About an hour after that, she started making tea…a lot of tea. By that time, Draco and I had moved to the couch. We were each reading as much as we could about the various members of the ministries. We have a huge pile of scrolls, books, files, and various other loose papers that we need to get through. We know something is not right and we are determined to find out what it is.

Luna started offering tea. Both Draco and I thanked her and took a cup. That was our second mistake. The first mistake was not noticing that she apparently was making all the tea in North America. Once one cup was empty, she would latch onto it and give us another filled one. By the third cup for each of us, Draco and I realized that she intended for the three of us to drink the unholy amount of tea.

"Uh, Luna, I don't think I can drink anymore," I say when she hands me cup number five.

"Me either," Draco wraps his arms around. Who does he think he is fooling? I know he did that so that he did not have a free hand for his next cup.

"Then empty your bladders, because there is a lot more to drink," Luna's usual airiness has turned to determination. Who knew tea would be the thing that would make her sound that determined?

"Are you planning on reading all of these tea leaves?" I cannot hide my incredulity.

"How else are we going to find out what is going on?" she looks at me like I'm the crazy one in this situation.

The doorbell saves Draco and I from having to drink more at this moment. Before any of us can hop up, the twins burst through the door. They are jostling each other and generally making a racket.

"What are you two idiots doing?" Draco demands as they come into the living room.

"Just making sure you both knew that we were here," Fred responds.

"Yeah, don't want to see anything nightmare inducing like a naked Slytherin," George adds while they both make faces.

"You are too much," I laugh. Draco just scowls before pulling me close.

"There's an idea," he growls as he wraps his arms around me. He leans in with a wicked smile. Giggling, I close the distance for a searing kiss.

"Oh, come on, can't you guys separate long enough to say hello?" a new voice interrupts.

"Hello, Harry," Draco says without looking away from me.

"Hey. How goes life?" I turn to look at my friend.

"Well, since you asked, wedding planning is kind of insane," Harry grins at our antics while the twins continue to pretend heave on the floor.

"I had heard that congratulations may be in order. So, it's official then?" I ask, leaning back against Draco.

"Tea," Luna dances around giving everyone a cup.

"Thanks," we all chime, some more genuine than others.

"Aren't you a little young for the whole marriage thing?" George tries to force himself between Draco and me on the couch.

"Yeah, I think you should wait. Jenny's amazing and all, but what's the hurry?" Fred adds his two cents.

"You guys are just saying that because your mom is now harping on you two about settling down," Harry shakes his head at his soon to be brother in laws.

"I suppose you have not been told why we are checking up on you," I start the heavy conversation while sipping as little tea as I can without Luna catching wise. I notice that Draco is doing the same.

"Well, I tried to get some information out of Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum over there, but all they would talk about was how sickening you two are and a few of their new products," Harry rolls his eyes. I knew they wouldn't risk anything in the open that way.

"Actually, that is good. We are dealing with a delicate situation. It would seem that the Volturi…" I start to explain.

"I'm sorry, who?" Harry interrupts.

"The ruling body of the vampire population, they have interesting methods to say the least. Anyway, they have been kidnapping witches and wizards and turning them into vampires. Magic transfers to the vampire state. However, those that have been turned are not aligned with the Volturi at all," I try to be brief to bring him up to speed.

"Why would they change witches and wizards to begin with?" Harry looks so confused.

"The Volturi like to collect vampires with special traits for their Elite Guard. It helps keep them in power," Draco provides.

"You know I always like to help, but why would you need me? You guys are more than capable of handling issues like this," Harry asks the one question I had hoped that he would not.

"I was abducted by the Volturi. They knew little about magic and even less about witches and wizards. When they were having a meal, a group of the changed visited me. I am fairly certain they were Death Eaters," I watch his reaction carefully.

"Oh," was all he could say.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review if you please!**


	19. Picnic Interlude

**A/N: Here we go. Hope you enjoy!**

**Saissister : Thanks! I'm glad you like it.**

**I do not own any of these fandoms, I just play with the characters.**

**EDWARD**

I love Sarah. Today, at the picnic, I will tell her. Why am I so nervous? I know she loves me. She already knows that I love her. Simply saying the words should not be so unnerving…even if this will be the first time. I feel like I am hyperventilating.

"I didn't think vampires needed to breath." Sarah looks concerned. Her thoughts follow that line. I look like death in her vision. Well, more like death than usual, I guess.

"I'm sorry. Just a nervous reaction," I make the conscious effort to slow my breathing. The wrinkles fade from her brow. Good. No need to make her any more focused on me while I apparently suffer a nervous breakdown. Who knew that a vampire could have one of those?

"Are we almost there?" Sarah is trying to lighten the mood with small talk. That is sweet. I can see the strain of the hike. I should have just carried her.

"Just through the next set of trees," I give her a shaky smile that makes her a little more relaxed. I cannot screw this up. She is too important for anything to not be clear. I should have told her a long time ago…maybe even the first day we met. There's an odd flashback. I was there to try and pull Bella away from Draco and ended up meeting my soul mate.

"These woods are really beautiful. I think I could walk here every day," she declares. Her thoughts convey her sincerity.

"I'm sure we can arrange something for you," I wink and she giggles.

We walk into my special clearing. Sarah's breathe catches in her throat. I have wanted to show her this place for a while now. I specifically chose to bring her here in order to tell her that I love her. It is special and I think that will emphasize what I am going to say. Suddenly, I am very thankful that my brothers are nowhere near us. Jasper would be trying to level out my emotions while Emmett would try to be funny by asking all sorts of inappropriate questions. Sarah, how does it feel being the guy in the relationship? Edward, how old were you when you got your period? The list of potential questions is endless. However, thinking about it has calmed me a little. God, I'm so lame.

**SARAH**

This clearing is amazing. I can see why we had to hike way longer than should be acceptable for a date. The flowers are pretty. The tree line circles around perfectly. The sunlight filters in. I bet Edward really shines here. I'm using puns in my head. I can't be this lame out loud. This is a date after all. I realize that we have been quiet too long for a normal conversation pause. I peek over and see that Edward is not moving at all. He's not even pretending at breathing anymore.

He's so nervous. It's not like we haven't been on dates before. Also, we love each other. Okay, so neither of us has actually said the words yet. But it can go without saying…right? Oh. My. God. What if he's nervous because he is going to say those three words I am dying to hear? Or, what if he is nervous because it is obvious that I love him and he does not feel the same way? Good gravy, overreact much? I give myself a mental slap across the face. He loves me. I know he does.

"So, are we going to set up or are you going to play statue for the rest of the date?" I try for light, but I think there is a little nervous wobble. Please don't notice the wobble.

"Uh, yes," he ducks his head. If he could, I bet he would be blushing. Good girl Sarah, you have the upper hand…currently. That knowledge gives me more confidence.

"Yes you are going to play statue for the rest of the date?" I try to look as innocent as possible.

"I am going to set up," he quirks an eyebrow. Yeah, he's not buying the innocent routine. My stomach chooses at this exact moment to growl. I actually blush.

"My hero," I say as the picnic is set up in record time. Apparently hunger turns me into a southern belle. Edward does not seem to notice though.

I sit down and look up at him. Why isn't he sitting down too?

**EDWARD**

I love you. Was that out loud? Sarah sits down. Nope, not out loud. I love you. I LOVE YOU! Why won't the words come out? She called me on my freeze earlier. Who knows how long I zoned out. She's looking up at me. Shit. I'm still standing. How long have I been standing? Quickly, I sit next to her. She seems to have different ideas as she turns and leans her back against my chest. I shift a little when she leans forward for the food. Now she should be more comfortable. I am rewarded with her snuggling in. I sigh, content with the moment. Then it all goes to hell as I realize that she is pressed against my chest. If I had a blood flow, it would cease traveling anywhere but south.

"I love you," I whisper into her ear before placing a kiss on her jugular. She shivers and puts down her plate.

"I love you too," she reaches up and behind her to guide my lips towards hers. I happily oblige. My lips brush hers oh so gently.

Once again, my love has different ideas. Her lips crash into mine. I can't stifle the moan that her boldness creates in me. My hands have a mind of their own as they travel from her hips up her sides. One of them settles on one of her breasts, fondling it gently through her clothes. The other takes a trip across her stomach and pulls her closer to me. She grins and traces my bottom lip with her tongue. Now we are in very welcome, if very dangerous territory. Suddenly, we are enveloped in a cloud of glitter. Perfect.

"Get your hands off of my future bride."

**A/N: Well? Thanks for reading! Review if you please!**


	20. Surrounded By Lunatics

**A/N: This chapter contained adult material that is not in line with the Submission Guidelines for this site. It is posted elsewhere. More info in the end note. Also, that is why it is shorter. Enjoy!**

**BELLA**

Death Eaters. Why does it always come down to Death Eaters? I know that hunting them needs to be done, but I can feel the hurt that it brings Draco. He denies it, but his family's past haunts him. A distraction is in order. Sadly, that will have to wait…

"Why do I need a babysitter?" Harry asks for the umpteenth time.

"You don't. We just thought it would be more fun with you here," Fred stage whispers.

"Yeah, the more of us, the less likely it is for Draco to have any fun," George adds.

"Hey now, if Draco doesn't have any fun, I don't have any fun." I pout at them all.

"Says who? You _could_ have some fun with us." Fred and George waggle their eyebrows at me.

"You try and it will be the last thing you do," Draco growls. He stalks to me and wraps his arms around me. Sometimes his possessive side is just so damn sexy. Not always, though. But this time it is. I snuggle my back against his chest.

"Well, this is awkward." Harry blushes and refuses to look at Draco and me.

"Moving on." I cannot hold my laugh in.

"We need to find out for sure what those witches and wizards are doing." Harry clings to the main topic he thinks will distract the twins.

"Well, I could always go and see." I have tried this route before. Everyone always freaks the hell out and I am the object of scrutiny. Their reaction does not disappoint.

"That is not an option." Draco holds me tighter.

"Seconded," the twins say in unison.

"It is not worth the risk," Harry contributes.

Luna just nods along with everyone else's statements. I roll my eyes. It's all very predictable. I find it sad that it is already predictable considering how short of time the option has been available.

"Fine, but we need to know what they are up to if we want to be able to do something about it," I huff.

We go back and forth for a while. The only thing that we can agree on is that the vampire witches and wizards are all power-hungry and crazy. There are a lot of possibilities. They could be organizing against one particular supernatural population. If that is the case, then who is the target? They could be delusional enough to try to go after all of them at once. If they go that route, then we won't have to do anything other than alert the ministries. They could go after the muggles first. That would make taking them down significantly more difficult. No one wants a lot of casualties, but most especially ones that would bring our existence to the knowledge of the muggle world. The arguing soon goes from constructive to chaotic. How else could it go, really? I mean Fred and George alone can't stay on topic even if they want to. When Draco lets go in order to emphasize his displeasure with the twins with his hands, I slip closer to Harry.

We watch the others go at it. Harry and I are very close, much to Draco's chagrin. Between Quidditch, being sorted into the same house, and various adventures complete with rule-breaking we became friends. I know that it annoys my love. He tries so hard to deny it. It's adorable really. Sighing, I glance at my boyfriend. Passion for his point animates him. I love that passion, especially when it is directed at me. My eyes travel along the line of his shoulders. An almost non-existent hum escapes me as I gaze at his strong arms, those arms that wrap around me and pull me close. Harry glances at me. So sue me, I can look at my man. Then there are his hands. I love those hands. There might be a slight whimper as images of what those wonderful hands can do dance through my head. A snorting catches my attention and I look at Harry. He smirks at me. I quirk an eyebrow, not even the barest hint of a blush happening.

"Want me to get rid of the audience for a bit?" He leans towards me so that no one else can hear.

"You know me very well. If you would be so kind, I would greatly appreciate it. He will too," I whisper back.

"Not that he will ever admit as much," Harry chuckles.

"What are you two snickering about then?" Fred turns the attention of the rest of the room towards Harry and me.

"Finally decided on a real man? You know he has a girl already though." George smirks at us.

"Actually, we were just discussing how lazy you all have gotten." Harry raises his eyebrow at the twins.

"I bet you can't even muster the energy for a Quidditch game." I manage to keep a straight face.

"Or find brooms that could support yo.," Harry cracks a smile with that one.

"Well, I never…" Both the twins manage to look highly insulted.

"If you think you still have it, then you should prove it," I challenge them.

"Of course we still have it," George sniffs.

"How exactly do you propose we prove it? There aren't enough of us for a _real_ game." Fred waves a hand dramatically.

"I can fix that. Give us a couple of days and we will be positively overrun with potential players," Harry calmly responds.

"I see." George seems lost in thought. Suddenly he goes tearing out of the house, racing Fred.

"We had better go and make sure they don't hurt themselves training," Luna winks at me as she drags Harry with her.

"And where do you think you are going mister?" I grab Draco's arm to stop him from following as well.

"Who would want to miss training?" He looks confused. Poor guy.

"You can watch later. I have something else in mind for our training program." I smile a wicked smile.

"Do you now?" Draco catches on.

I use the grip I have on his arm to pull him towards me. He pulls me closer and just brushes his lips against mine. Suddenly I'm in his arms. I kiss along his jaw while he carries me to our room. Oh so carefully, my love places me on the bed. I am less gentle with pulling him down for some more kissing. Our lips meld together for a moment before I feel his tongue against my lips asking for entrance. Smiling, I oblige. This is familiar and comforting. I can feel the anxiety slowly start to drain from Draco.

_Edited for Content based on Submission Guilines_

**A/N: The chapter in its unedited glory will be posted over on AO3. It is already up on Twilighted. I have the same username one all three sites. If you so desire, you can send me a PM and I will send you a link. Thanks for reading! Review if you please!**


	21. No Rest for the Annoyed

**BELLA**

I feel bad. Really, I do. Draco usually can handle my friends from Gryffindor. But then, he has never had to spend this much time with them in close quarters. Aside from that one 'training' session, we have only had stolen kisses and cuddling time. We are both frustrated. We are both _very_ frustrated. In a desperate attempt to keep the bloodshed at a minimum, I am dragging Draco out for a walk. His fingers entwine with mine. I smile up at him as he brings our hands up to his mouth and brushes his lips along my knuckles.

"Well, well, aren't we just _adorable_," croaks a voice in the trees.

"That's what I keep telling him," I respond. We stop where we are and wait for the toad-like witch to show herself.

"Have you thought more about our offer?" she croons as she steps out from the tree line along the path.

"I don't think I want to work with the Volturi. They are beyond my level of tolerance." I look right at her. Draco tightens his grip on my hand, but he lets me take the lead here.

"Honey, no one wants to work with them. Perhaps you need a little more time and a small demonstration of our capabilities," she muses. She disapperates right then and we are left wondering while we wander.

**ALICE**

I have a vision of a visit from Aro. Why would he visit us? He did not look happy at all. Carlisle is worried about it. You don't have to be Edward or my husband to know that. We decided to greet him as a family. The weird thing is that he is going to be alone. I mean, really alone. Who knows when the last time that could be said was?

"I have a bad feeling about this," Emmett announces like he's the one that can see the future play out.

"No one thinks that this will end well," Edward informs him, rather harshly I might add. The knock at the door stops any further bickering.

"Hello, Aro," Carlisle greets him cordially enough.

"Hello, Carlisle. It has come to my attention that you live near a witch and wizard." He cuts right to the chase. Huh. I was unaware that he could do that.

"We do. Why is that interesting?" Way to play it cool.

"We have been having some dealings with the magical world as of late," Aro hedges.

"Have you? How has that gone?" Carlisle is really killing this whole 'play innocent' thing. I'm not surprised really, but it's still impressive.

"Not well, I'm afraid. To be honest, we turned a few to see if magic would transfer to the vampire world. It does, but the ones that changed want nothing to do with us. They are going after the Elite Guard. The members that caught them have already fallen. Do you think that you could get me an audience with the witch and wizard, and their friends if they so desire, in order to discuss the matter with them?" Aro looks nonchalant. However, we can all see that he is very worried about this development.

"We will have to discuss it as a family first, of course. However, I should mention that we do not spend any amount of time with them. Aside from school, we really only bump into them around town," Carlisle says, diplomatically. Aro takes that in stride. He had to know that would be the way things would go. He simply inclines his head and leaves as abruptly as he entered.

"They want us to draw out those who have both magic and a grasp of what the word loyalty means," Jasper says.

"That is what he was thinking," Edward adds.

"He was open with his thoughts?" Carlisle looks at Edward.

"Yes. I was not expecting it," Edward responds.

"I don't think that we should approach them at all." Emmett crosses his arms over his chest.

"Seconded, it would only serve to betray their trust," Jasper agrees.

"We can't ignore Aro's request without consequences," I point out.

"That's true, but we can't take the risk with their safety without discussing it with them either," Esme contributes.

"Sarah might be able to help with that." It had to be suggested, I can only hope that Edward does not fly off the handle with me.

"That is an excellent point. We should see if she would be willing to act as a go-between for the time being." Carlisle makes the decision before Edward pipes up with his own two cents.

We talk further and come up with a letter for Bella and Draco…and company. Sarah is supposed to be here soon for a date with Edward anyway, we are planning on asking her then. Okay, Carlisle will ask her in his office. Edward will be there, of course. But the rest of us will be elsewhere. Jasper promised me a shopping trip and I plan on really cashing in so to speak. I can feel his eye roll from across the room. The only recourse is to smile sweetly and then drag his ass to our car.

**EDWARD**

I can't believe we are about to ask my girlfriend to run messages on the sly for us. Carlisle is snickering and making snide comments in his head. So what if I'm pacing? There is no actual hole in the floor. Sarah is important to me and I don't want to risk her. But I can't really just say she can't do it. This is an impossible situation.

"Edward, she can decide for herself. You cannot seriously think that you can make a decision for her," Carlisle interrupts my musings. His thoughts echo his concern perfectly.

"Well, she doesn't know how dangerous this can be…" Shouldn't he know this?

"Dangerous for her to run messages or for her to be around vampires?" Carlisle's eyes narrow at me in an accusation.

"Come on, Carlisle…" I start to reply.

"No, you listen. Sarah can make the decision herself. It is her life to live. You will only be supportive of her right to decide or you will end the relationship. She is not a pet," Carlisle interrupts. He looks pissed. His thoughts are pissed. I know she's not a pet, right? Right. It's the whole letting her be in danger thing that is my concern.


End file.
